A Trip to Barcelona
by rmpjr11
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seroang Cules dari Konoha, memenangkan paket tur ke Barcelona, Spanyol. Bagaimana kehebohan Naruto selama di sana? Oiya, disini settingnya sudah modern, notebook, smartphone, dan lain lain sudah ada disini


_A Naruto Fanfiction_

"_A Trip to Barcelona"_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

_Naruto __ Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: OOC (maybe), typo, gaje, dsb_

Fic ini sengaja kubuat karena saya pribadi adalah seorang Cules dan membayangkan apa jadinya kalau naruto menjadi Cules dan pergi ke Barcelona?

1..

2..

3..

Mind To Review ?

Chapter 1: Konoha_Barcelonistas

"GOOOOOL!" serentak semua orang berteriak dengan semangat melihat striker FC Barcelona, Lionel Messi mencetak sebuah gol freekick cantik berjarak kurang lebih 30 yard, gol ke 5 pada hari ini. Yah, Memang hari ini hari diselenggarakan final UEFA Champions League musim 2013-2014, antara FC Barcelona vs Real Madrid CF atau biasa disebut _El Clasico. _Lengkaplah Hattrick Messi hari ini, dengan scoreline 4-1 madrid dipermalukan di depan publik _Bernabeu. _Untung saja C. Ronaldo menyelamatkan muka Madrid dengan satu gol penyeimbang di babak kedua. Tapi sayang, Messi mencetak 3 gol setelah gol salto sensasional Ronaldo.

"Priit, Priit, Priiiiiiiiiiiit" Peluit panjang pun ditiup sekencang mungkin dan Madrid akhirnya harus menanggung malu dengan kekalahan 4-1 di depan publik sendiri

"Tenim un nom el sap tothom: Barca! Barca! Baaaaaarcaaa!" dengan semangat para cules meneriakkan chants Barca di gedung serbaguna konoha, yang dijadikan sebagai homebase sekaligus tempat even nobar

"lo...lo...lo...lo...lo... lo...lo...lo...lo...lo... lo...lo...lo...lo...lo... lo...lo...lo...lo...lo... puta real madrid...el barca champeon... puta real madrid...el barca champeon..." teriak para Boixos Nois Konoha yang melihat Puyol dkk. mengangkat trofi Champions di depan publik bernabeu yang disambut dengan pulangnya beberapa petinggi Real Madrid yang harus menanggung malu karena dengan percaya diri mencela Tito Vilanova dan squadnya di depan pers beberapa hari yang lalu

"baiklah kita akan mengundi pemenang jersey Barcelona, pemenang 1 unit iPhone 6, dan pemenang Grand Prize paket perjalanan ke Barcelona, Spanyol!" sambut MC acara nobar tersebut dengan muka berseri-seri dengan menangnya Barca dari rival abadinya

"oke, dan pemenang 1 pc jersey Barcelona adalah, I. Kiba!" teriak MC dengan semangat

"selanjutnya, pemenang 1 Unit iPhone 6 adalah, Sasuke U.!"

"dan pemenang paket perjalanan ke Barcelona, Spanyol adalah,,,,, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" sekali lagi, MC yang bernama Iruka U. berteriak sekeras mungkin ketika nama Naruto muncul dari sejumlah tumpukan kertas. Naruto memang tergolong orang beruntung karena dia selalu saja menang undian di tiap event nonton bareng yang dilaksanakan Konoha Barcelonistas

"_uh, bosan. Kenapa sih dia menang terus?"_ keluh sasuke di antara keramaian. Ya, Sasuke memang cemburu kepada Naruto karena selalu saja dia yang menang

"_tunggu saja Naruto, aku akan menyusulmu ke sana!"_

"haahh?! Aku pergi ke barcelona?! AKU PERGI KE BARCELONA?!" Naruto sangat kaget sehingga teriakannya ikut membuat semua orang kaget

"ya Naruto! dan kau harus mengemas barang-barangmu karena kau akan berangkat pagi ini juga Naruto! dan para pemenang dipersilahkan naik untuk mengambil hadiahnya masing-masing"

"pagi ini?! tapi kan ini sudah subuh!"

"yah, aku tidak peduli ini sudah subuh atau sudah siang, tapi jika kau menolak maka aku yang akan berangkat"

"baiklaaah aku terima saja lah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan beristrihat sebentar, tolong bangunkan aku yah!"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"ok, Jaa ne~" Naruto pun lenyap dibalik sinar matahari pagi

.

.

.

"oey Naruto!" sebuah siluet muncul ditengah kegelapan mimpi Naruto. Ya, itu Iruka-sensei yang membangunkan Naruto

"mmhh, ada apa? kau siapa?" Naruto menjawab dengan suara parau, mungkin pengaruh begadang untuk nonton semalam

"ini aku Iruka, kau harus segera bersiap-siap karena 1 jam lagi kau berangkat!"

"ahh?! 1 jam lagi?! tapi aku belum mengemas barangku!"

"aku akan membantumu, pergilah mandi dan tunjukkan padaku apa saja yang ingin kau bawa"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

"yah, baiklah mari kita berangkat, Naruto!"

"yoossh! eh, tunggu,, kau bilang KITA?"

"ya, kita. Aku juga akan pergi denganmu!"

"yah, baiklah"

_._

_._

_._

"Naruto-kun!" seorang wanita memanggil naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras

"ahh! Hinata-chan, ada apa _honey_?"

"ano, Naruto-kun, berapa lama kau akan disana?"

"oh? mungkin sekitar 1 bulan, memangnya kenapa?"

"aku akan merindukanmu Naruto-kun, heheheh"

"hehehehe, mm, Hinata-chan, kau ingin apa?"

"aku cuma ingin fotomu Naruto-kun, tapi ingat, harus dengan Messi, hehehhe"

"ah! baiklah _honey_, akan kuusahakan! Goodbye, _honey_"

"Don't forget me!"

~agungtheawesome~

YOOSH! Chapter 1 selesai! Kependekan? Mohon dimaklumi yah, soalnya newbie ^_^

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
